


The Backdoor

by PinkCloudiness626



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ghost.....again, Historical References, I don't have a ghost problem, Mysteries, Romance, The WBBA being a bitch, Work stress, beyblade-style, you have a ghost problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCloudiness626/pseuds/PinkCloudiness626
Summary: The WBBA wants a new line of stadiums to go along with the, unfinished, Synchrome System. They don't care how, they want it done. As Yuki didn't had too much work already, he decided to be a good friend and do it on his own...Too bad he has nothing. Not a single idea, but there might be something that Motti can do about it...Like involuntarily solving a mystery.
Relationships: Established Relationship - Relationship, Yuki/Motti
Kudos: 1





	The Backdoor

Yuki ripped off the piece of paper and tossed it to the right. It didn't quite made it to the paper bin but he couldn't care less, he could deal with the mess that's most likely already forming on his room later. The only thing in his mind should be to just move on from that embarrassing idea...Well, if it can even be called that.

What was he thinking?

What kind of peculiarities can be found in an hexagonal stadium that a regular stadium hasn't already accomplished?

In fact, what kind of stadium could accomplish something that the current model hasn't already done?

Just _what_ is it so wrong with the regular stadiums?!

There's a reason why they have existed for practically a millennia, and that's because they _work!_

They are serviceable for their intended purpose! Wasn't that enough?!

_Well, according to the WBBA, it clearly wasn't!_

Why is the WBBA so fixated in their idea of replacing them?!

And it's not like they elaborated on it, or that they took said decision because they found a way to revolutionize bey stadiums. _No!_ The council just asked he and Madoka for a brand new line of stadiums that will change the world as if it was nothing!

Which is one of the worst mistakes you can make in Yuki's eyes.

A project that's not based on an idea it's doomed to fail from the very start.

But why did the WBBA council couldn't take a _no_ for an answer?

 _Just_ because they think it will be a success to include a never seen type of stadiums along with the Synchrome System!

 _Which_ , it's still just nothing more than a theory at the moment!

 _Yes._ They found a proper formula that might help them construct an algorithm for the Synchrome System, but finding a correct interpretation of said formula was harder than it looks.

They barely understand the principles of their own hypothesis, and _yet,_ they have no time to explore its boundaries because the board won't stop pestering them about putting the final product of the Synchrome System as their top priority.

_How do they think this works?!_

That just because they have a theory of two bey spirits being able to fuse and complement on each other's strengths, doesn't mean that they are going to glue two beyblades together right away.

 _Heck_ , they haven't even managed to design a proper prototype for the beys that are supposed to put the theory of the Synchrome System to a test! Up to today, all the prototypes he and Madoka designed have ended up falling apart, being too heavy, going too fast, or just flat out: _blowing up!_

Seriously, Madoka isn't even sure how they managed to cause an explosion with that last prototype!

And speaking of Madoka, where is she?

Oh, there's an explanation for her current absence.

Since all of their attempts to make the Synchrome System have been unstable _at best_. She decided to make it her personal goal to find a stable design as soon as she can.

However, since she has been postponing repairing the beys of too many clients, it's improbable that she will get out of her work station any time soon.

So, Yuki decided to be a good friend and take charge in designing the new stadiums.

...Even though his ideas are nothing short of cringe worthy at this point.

 _Ugh_ , seriously.

The young astronomer's mind has been walking in circles all day.

_Wait..._

"Circles...Spheres..."-The boy gasped and after straighten up his posture, he pushed back his glasses and started doodling.-"That's it! A completely spherical stadium! _No._ A _giant_ , fully spherical stadium! One where both opponents can get in and the battle can go into new levels! Yes! That's it! That's what- _Wait._ "-

The legendary blader of Mercury narrowed his gaze.

"That...That stadium already exists."-He sighed heavily.-" _Ugh!_ How stupid am I?! _That's how I met King_!"-

Not to mention that stadium ended at the bottom of the sea...

Well, another hour, another ripped page.

"Alright...How about?..."-Just like that, the boy started to sketch as another idea formed around his brain.

He finished the design, backed off from the drawing and stared at it. Biting the back of his pen in the process.

"Maybe..."-He mumbled, unsure of what was in front of him.

- _Beep- -Beep-_

Yuki snapped out of his concentration and tried to follow where the sound had just come from. It was his phone. He must have misplaced it some time after he started ripping off the pages of his sketchbook.

After looking around his desk and between a few papers, he noticed that he actually left his phone inside his pocket.

Man, his brain was so fried, he didn't even noticed.

"I hope Miss Madoka doesn't ask me about the advancements with the new design."-The boy with blue eyes mumbled.

Bracing himself for the impact, he slowly opened the messages he just receive.

A sigh of relief was made once he didn't saw Madoka's name but instead it said; _Copper Tellurium_.

Oh, thank goodness. It's just Motti.

Okay, "What's with the weird nickname?" You might be wondering. And the reason is...Well, he just though it was a nice idea to have her like that in his lists of contacts. She was his girlfriend! She deserved to have a cute name! She had him as _Cutie Pie_ in her phone, why can't he do the same?!

And Copper and Tellurium are respectively represented by Cu and Te in the periodic table. He found it appropriate!... _And sort of funny..._

And Motti liked it!...Didn't understood it at first, but her eyes practically sparkled once he told her the meaning.

Anyways, Yuki smiled softly and read the message.

_"Hey! Madoka asked me to close the store early! Did you had lunch yet?"-_

It was followed by the adorable sticker of a kitty blowing kisses.

It made him giggle, but also made him realize something.

...It's already four O' clock and the only thing he had was bowl of cereal that he ate like eight hours ago.

Maybe he didn't noticed his stomach grumbling due to his current torment.

Yuki sighed, and instead of making it sound like he was doing perfectly fine, he decided to be honest and hope to feel less miserable right now.

_"Not really, I've been busy doing the designs for the new bey stadium but...I got nothing. Not to mention I had nothing but a light breakfast this morning. So...Would it be okay if I asked you to bring something?"-_

Normally he didn't liked to add things to his text messages, but since this is Motti, he decided to add a sticker of a begging puppy.

 _"I already did! I asked King if you were at Beypark but when he said you haven't been outside of your room the whole day, I figured you are suffering with a WBBA project, and haven't eaten anything since this morning."-_ She sent him a picture of the bag from the burger restaurant that was near the B-Pit.

Yuki's cheeks started to turn a light pink, and he couldn't hide his laugh as he replied.

_"Am I really that transparent?"-_

_"You said it, not me."-_ Motti sent him a sticker of a sleeping owl, he snickered after seeing it.

_"Oh, that hurts. You have wounded me! I will probably die soon!"-_

_"Well, at least you won't die from hunger. I'm already at the WBBA."-_

_"Please tell me you are not climbing all the way to my room again. Motti, we talked about this. I don't care how good of a climber you are, it's too dangerous, so don't make me call the firefighters again."-_

_"I said I learned my lesson! But no, I'm taking the stairs this time. And don't worry, food's still warm."-_

_"What did I ever do to deserve you?"-_ Maybe it was because he felt brave, but Yuki decided to add a heart to the end of his reply.

 _"I should be the one asking that."-_ She added a sticker of a blushing cat.

He couldn't help but to giggle like an idiot because of the mental image of her blushing after reading his message.

"Well, time to get up."-The young astronomer mumbled as he pushed his chair away from the desk and eventually; stood up.

Since she will be there in no time, it's better if Yuki gets to make some space for them to eat.

However, that's when he realized his room was a mess.

Seriously, he couldn't even distinguish his paper bin anymore! It was buried under all of his failed attempts on designing the new stadium.

Well, there is no other choice than just throw the papers, encyclopedias, and scrolls from his bed to make it look semi-clean.

Just as he expected, a knock sounded on his door right after getting everything out of his way.

"Oh, right on time."-Yuki walked across the room and opened the door with a smile.

He found Motti carrying the bag with one hand and covering her eyes her gloved hand.

"Meow, are you decent?"-The girl with light brown hair giggled as she made her question in a very mocking tone.

Yuki actually had to roll his eyes, she is never letting him live that down.

The poor fool asked her that very same question after knocking her room's door one time, _one time._

And now she makes that question whenever she enters his room.

"Oh, very funny."-The boy with glasses smirked at his girlfriend.

Motti uncovers her eyes and flashes him with a laugh, then, as she is making her way inside, she notices how at least half the room is covered in scattered pieces of paper.

The young blader ached an eyebrow at her boyfriend. She knew Yuki is a bit messy due to how absorbed he gets into his research, but she never knew that his room could ever look like _this_.

"...I told you I was having issues with the design of the new stadium."-The legendary blader of Mercury figured what she was going to ask and decided to answer beforehand.

* * *

Having lunch actually made Yuki a whole lot better...

 _Until_ he was done with his food and the reality of his current situation stroke him back so badly, that the only comfort he had was to take a deep breath, and groan out of pain until his face went red with frustration.

Seriously, losing nearly the whole afternoon in a fruitless pursuit of a project without a foundation was almost enough to make him cry of anger.

So, right now, he ranted over and over about how he has it bad enough with his research of the on the Synchrome System. And why the WBBA was being unreasonable, to say the least, by throwing this pointless task at him and Madoka.

And Motti listened to his tangent in a very diligent manner, sure, she doesn't understand what he is going through. But it sounds exhausting to even hear about her boyfriend's problem.

Though, to be honest, she didn't know what to say to him.

Whenever she gets stressed about something, she either sighs and decides to move on. Or just ignores the conflict, hoping it will go away from her sight eventually.

But that kind of advice...Yeah...It doesn't sound too useful for this situation.

"I mean, why do they insist so much on us doing all these life-changing projects on our own?!"-Yuki passed a hand through his hair as he took a deep sigh.-"We are still minors! If they wish for a new line of beyblades or a new line of stadiums so badly, then: How about they step out and help us instead of leaving us in charge of the whole plan?!"-

Motti did her best to smile brightly and just shrugged.

"Meow, maybe they know that you were the only ones smart enough to do it. Meow..."-The girl with green eyes stated with sincerity.

"But that's another issue."-It's not that he didn't appreciate the compliment, he just had too much in his mind right now.-"The council and most of the other workers do nothing but underestimate and question me and Miss Madoka whenever we have _a single opinion_. They treat us like babies, and try to keep us out of as many projects as possible. Seriously, if it wasn't for Mr. Hagane, they would have gotten us kicked out a long time ago."-

The girl with light brown hair sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

She knew that...Some people at the WBBA doesn't like that he is at their level despite being so young.

Motti didn't liked those people.

Why does Yuki's age matter so much when he is as smart as them?

You know what, scratch that last part.

_He is smarter than those bullies._

He is better than them and they are just jealous of what he has already accomplished.

"But despite not wanting Miss Madoka or me around, the minute an impossible task comes around: They decide to make it _our responsibility_."-Yuki's head tilted and ended resting on his girlfriend's shoulder.-"I mean, _seriously_ , what's even wrong with the current bey stadiums?! They work, they serve its intended purpose, Why change them? That's all I want to hear, just _why?_ "-

"Meow...I don't know the answer to that, meow."-Motti mumbled with a nervous smile.-"But...Meow...Just because something works, it doesn't mean that it can't be improved."-

"What?"-The legendary blader of Mercury ached an eyebrow

To be fair, that's an argument he hadn't thought of.

"Meow! It's like right now!"-The girl with green eyes pointed out with a smile.-"Hugging you makes me happy, but I know what can make it better, meow!"-

"What are you-"-

The question died right on his mouth due to the sensation of something soft making contact with his face.

The young cat lover gave her nerdy boyfriend a small peck on the cheek, it was short and sweet, but for Yuki; it was more than enough to make his face feel like an overheated lightbulb.

He turned his head and saw the little teasing smile that Motti was giving him, he couldn't help it and used his hands to hide his blush.

"W-well...I-I..."-The boy with blue eyes tried to talk but couldn't help to giggle instead.-"I...I can't argue with that logic."-

Motti winked at him with a cat-like smile and he just laughed softly. Alright, she's got a point.

After it, he got back up quick to fetch his sketchbook and pen.

"The last model I designed is like a maze."-Yuki pointed at the drawing.-"And I don't know...Maybe I should add some obstacles. That way the bladers would have to be more aware of their surroundings during a battle...You know...Make it more challenging."

"Meow..."-Motti almost winced after he ended explaining his design.-"But...Meow, wouldn't that miss the point of a battle? Meow, I would get more worried for Flame Gasher getting trapped in that thing, and I would forget about my opponent."-

The young astronomer looked at the drawing and then sighed.

Motti was right...This idea it's too much for a simple battle.

"Oh man, you are right."-He groaned as he ripped off the page and threw it away. And immediately started drawing again.-"That's a bad idea...Alright...How about a pyramid?"-

The young blader couldn't help but to narrow her green eyes at that suggestion.

"Meow? A pyramid?"-She asked, part of her hoping she misheard that.

"Y-yeah! Like you send your bey inside and then...Then..."-As much as he wanted to continuing explaining, there wasn't any substance to that idea either.-"Alright, my brain went dry on that one. Moving on."-

Again, he ripped off the page.

"A floating stadium?"-He asked but it didn't sounded as if he expected an answer, it sounded more like he tried to come up with a concept as he was drawing.-"No. Flammable stadiums?...Too dangerous...Sound waves?...Nah, that would turn the stadiums into granite...Electromagnetic suspension?...Ugh, too slow...A catapult?...Ugh! Too dumb!"-

That's when the truth hit Motti.

It's not that Yuki didn't had an idea...Well, he doesn't have one.

But there's another thing he is lacking right now, and that's _motivation._

He doesn't believe in this side of the project, and because of that, he just wants to make a passable design and get over with this task.

Maybe if he gets inspired...There might be an idea waiting to pop on his mind.

But what could possibly-

_Wait._

_That's it!_

"Maybe if I used the current design and flip it over?"-Yuki thought out loud as he started sketching once more.-"Wait, what does that-"-

What would have ended up being _another_ terrible idea was cut short due to how the girl with light brown hair stood up in one jump and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, pulling and making him stand up as well.

"What is it?"-He asked, a bit confused by that action.

"Meow. We are getting out of here."-She answered his question with an answer.

"B-but I can't leave!"-Yuki objected.-"What about the new stadium?"-

"Meow! Staying here won't bring you any ideas!"-Motti started walking off and since they were holding hands, he was obligated to follow her.-"Meow, you need some air and inspiration. And I think I know what can help. Meow."-

Yuki was about to object once more, but then he started thinking.

He has been almost all day locked inside his room and the only thing that brought him was an empty brain and pure frustration...Maybe going out isn't such a bad idea.

"Well...Okay, you are in the right here...So...Where are we going?"-He asked with curiosity.-"Beypark?"-

"Meow, nope."-She winked at him in response.

_Why does Yuki get the feeling they are about to go through a weird experience?_

"...The river?"-He didn't minded a nice and tranquil date at the river right now.

"Meow, wrong again."-This time, Motti stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Is there a tournament today and I wasn't informed about it?"-That was an stretch but it could happen.

"No, meow. No tournaments today."-She giggled.

"So...Beycolliseum?"-That's, in all honestly, his last guess.

Motti shook her head.

"Do I know the place we are going to?"-Now he was completely sure she was taking him to an adventure.

"Meow. I don't think so."-The way she shook her head seemed to be like pretending ignorance.

"Are you going to tell me where are we going?"-

"Meow, no."-

"But-"-

"Meow, Yuki, it's going to be fine. Now close your eyes and stop asking. Meow, It's a surprise."-

Maybe it was because she pulled out her adorable begging eyes, but he ended giving in and closing them.

"Alright. They are closed."-The legendary blader of Mercury felt how after closing his eyes, his hand was taken.-"And the only think I'm expecting is to not look at a future crime scene when I open them."-

The lack of another reaction aside from a little giggle made Yuki actually wonder if they were about to break the law.

* * *

Yuki seriously can't believe that he has been walking for at least half an hour with his eyes closed. I mean, sure, he knew he was alright because he opened them from time to time only for Motti to turn around and make him close his eyes once again.

So far, the little pieces of information he had recollected told him they were on a path that had a lot of trees. However, it also made him realize that they were going through a path that he has never been to before. There was a moment he felt himself walking over road of wood, which means they crossed a small bridge at that moment...That means the river was still there, so it was still Metal Bey City but with the grass tingling on his shoes, and the trees he saw a few moments ago...And he hadn't heard any city noises since a few minutes ago...Wait.

"Um...Motti, would it be okay if I ask you something?"-Without opening his eyes, the legendary blader of Mercury decided to speak.

"Meow?"-Motti turned around, and remained calmed after noticing how he still had his eyes closed.-"Meow, what is it?"-

"Where are we right now?"-He asked with a bit of a nervous feeling.

"Meow! No cheating!"-She shook her head.

"I'm not cheating, I'm just concerned."-Yuki pointed out, still sounded nervous.-"Please, I'm not asking where are we going. I'm asking where are we right now."-

"Meow, I'm sorry, Yuki."-Again, the girl with green eyes shook her head.-"But I'm not giving you any clues because we are almost there."-

"B-but!...Look, I'm sorry. But, I keep feeling the grass in my shoes and it's been a while since I heard a car or another person's voice."-The boy with glasses didn't wanted to be rude, he was just a bit scared of the possibility of their current location that had crossed his mind.-"Which means we are either at the forest or...You brought me to the cemetery...Please tell me we are not walking in the cemetery."-Maybe it was because of uncertainness, but Yuki sounded pretty scared right now.

"Meow...Maybe we are."-The tone she spoke with was one of pure cockiness, but little did Motti know that her boyfriend was not going to catch up to that detail before freaking out.

 _"What?!"-_ The poor astronomer stopped walking in less than a second and basically jumped back before opening his eyes wide.

Immediately after opening his eyes, Yuki started to turn around in order to get a glimpse of their surroundings.

Oddly enough, he found out they were not at the cemetery, but instead they were at Kinzoku Woods.

It was either a signal of relief of not being at the cemetery when it's about to get dark, or embarrassment because he just realized that Motti made him believe something so easily that he literally jumped with a high pitched shriek in what appeared to be less than five seconds.

"...This isn't the cemetery..."-He mumbled as his cheeks started to glow red.

"Meow, I'm sorry!"-Motti laughed with embarrassment as she ran to his side and tried to calm him down.-"I just thought it would be funny, meow!"-

The young astronomer sighed...He couldn't stay mad at her.

Not to mention that his reaction _was_ kind of funny from another person's perspective.

"So...What are we doing in the woods?"-Yuki actually tried to smile after asking that.

"Meow..."-Motti smiled and after taking his hand, she started to walk to a particular direction.-"I wanted for it to be a surprise, Meow. But...I guess I can show you where it is."-

"Where _what_ is?"-The boy with glasses ached an eyebrow.-"Are we going to camp here? Because, look, I would love to. But I really can't do it right now. I need to have the design ready for tomorrow morning, not to mention I didn't bring neither my telescope, nor my-"-

"Meow, relax. We are not camping tonight."-The cat lover giggled.-"I wanted to show something I found a while ago. Meow."-

"Huh? What is this thing that you need to keep such a mystery?"-He tilted his head.

"Meow! You are about to find out because...Meow, _we are here!_ "-

In front of them, there was a house...A really big one.

However, it looked sort of...Abandoned.

The walls were painted with a light tone of purple or so it seems. Turns out the building was in such a bad state, one could barely distinguish the color. It was covered mostly with plants from top to bottom, and all doors and windows were blocked with pieces of woods.

So...This really was an abandoned establishment.

"Meow, let's get in."-

"W-what?"-

Yuki turned his gaze to follow how his girlfriend ran to the building, hoping he would follow her.

Which he did.

But not with the same feeling of excitement she had.

"Motti! What are you doing?!"-He called after her.-"I don't think we are even supposed to be here!"-

The young blader didn't stopped running, she just turned around briefly to shrug at her boyfriend.

"Meow, come on!"-She giggled.-"It's will be fun! Meow, I promise!"-

"But we don't know what's in there! For all we know, it could be infested! O-or worse! Maybe there's some lunatic inside!"-He argued with extreme feelings of worry for her safety.

"Meow! There wasn't any of that stuff the last time I came here!"-Motti smiled as she pointed out that bit of information.

"Last time?!"-Yuki felt even more worried.-"You went inside _that place_ before?!"-

"Meow! Yes!"-She nodded.-"And it was fun, meow! Come on, I promise you will like it!"-

"But-"-

"Meow! Please, for me?"-

Now he actually winced. Every time she used the _"Please, for me?",_ Yuki became a goofball with no sense of individualism whatsoever.

The legendary blader of Mercury crossed his arms and looked back...Then, he sighed.

"How do we get in?"-Yuki mumbled, feeling a bit of embarrassment.

Motti, on the other hand, she gave a jump of excitement and ran to his direction to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his hand once again and running to the back of the house.

"Meow, here's the entrance."-She kneeled down and after making her way through some plants, she started to crawl under a hole on the lowest part of the wall.

Apparently she had to hold on to something, but as the girl with light green eyes got in, she smiled at Yuki and waved at him.

"Come on, Meow!"-

As soon as she signaled him to also go through the hole, the boy with glasses took notice of how she was climbing down a rope.

"...A-alright."-

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

It wasn't so bad.

If you don't count the part where Yuki's hands gave up midway and he ended falling as well as causing Motti to fall alongside with him.

Well, at least he landed on something kinda soft and- _wait a minute._

"Oh my gosh! Motti!"-The boy with blue eyes jumped back and got off his girlfriend as soon as he noticed she was the reason his fall didn't ended on him breaking any of his bones.-"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"-

After getting off of the girl with light brown hair, the young astronomer rushed to her side and didn't hesitated before helping her getting back up in her feet.

"Meow! I'm fine!"-Apparently, Motti didn't suffered any serious damage.-"Meow! Good thing you are not so heavy."-She laughed as she just brushed off some dust that got into her with the fall.

Yuki sighed with relief, he was just glad that their fall wasn't enough to hurt her, not even enough to break her ecstatic nature in the slightest.

Then, he turned around and noticed something interesting.

And that's the fact that they were in the middle of a stage.

After noticing where he was standing on, the legendary blader of Mercury looked around at his surroundings. And with the more he looked, the more his breath was taken away.

This place was a huge theater.

No. Not huge.

It was _massive._

Who in their right mind would have an underground theater _in their_ _basement?_

"Where...Where are we?"-Yuki nearly swooned, he was still contemplating the enormous stage he was standing on.

Motti giggled and shrugged.

"Meow. I don't know."-Her green eyes also observed this place in all its dusty glory.-"Last week I was just walking around and...Meow...A little birdie told me about this incredible place. Meow."-

"Wait, you mean a human or a cat?"-The boy with glasses pointed out with confusion.-"Because as far as I know, you can't talk to birds...Can you?"-

"Meow! A cat!"-She corrected her previous statement with a nervous voice.-"Meow, sorry, a cat told me about this place and, meow, I just _knew_ I had to check it out...So...Meow, do you like it?"-

The boy with glasses turned around and tried to look less astonished. But it was impossible for him to hide how thrilled he felt at the moment.

"Like it?"-He asked, but it was obviously a rhetorical question.-"How can I not? Motti this is just... _Wow..._ I can't believe what I'm seeing! To think this place was under _a house!_ It's...I'm...Huh...I think...I'm actually speechless."-

The young cat lover smiled warmly.

At least he doesn't look stressed anymore.

"Meow, and you haven't seen the best part!"-She ran to the left side of the stage.

Yuki smiled. He couldn't wait to see what she was so excited about.

The girl with green eyes got close to a piece of wood that had a lot of handles that had ropes tied on them, and she started to think hard while looking at them. But then, after forming a smile, she started to untie a rope.

"Meow, stay put."-Motti looked back at her boyfriend as she undid the knot.-"Meow, and I mean it."-

The young astronomer laughed softly.

"Alright, my lady."-He bowed only to make it more dramatic.-"I won't move if you don't desire me to do so."-

He was in a stage, he was allowed to add a dramatic flair to his responses!

Motti giggled, but also nodded.

The knot was undone.

The rope started to roll up.

_And she went up alongside it._

"Woah!"-

Yuki promised not to move but the minute he saw his girlfriend getting pulled up to who knows were might have frighten him a bit...Well, not a bit...He jumped back so abruptly that he almost fell on his butt.

"Meow! I said not to move!"-A laughter that was accompanied with those words echoed in the room.

The boy looked up and was almost flabbergasted by what he saw.

From up in the ceiling of the theater, Motti was looking down at Yuki with a big smile. She twisted the rope around her waist and started to roll down until she stopped herself from going further.

She ended upside down, and her face ended just a few centimeters from Yuki's.

"Is this the part where I say something stupid because of how amazing that was?"-He asked with a small giggle.

"Meow...Nope."-She smirked as she shook her head.-"Meow, this is where you come up with me!"-

Before he could question her, he felt his hands being suddenly held by a firm grasp.

"Wait, _wait!"-_

Yelling was completely used since he was already up in the air.

"Don't drop me! Don't drop me! _Don't drop me_!"-Yuki used his legs to hold onto the rope and practically squeezed his girlfriend's hands.

"Meow! _It's okay_!"-Motti winced of pain a little bit, but still did her best to keep a smile.-"You are not going to fall! Meow!"-

"Who knows how old these ropes are! It could rip on any second!"-He insisted.

"Meow! But I've done this before!"-She shook her head.

In order to prove her point, Motti used her legs to move the rope around. It ended going in circles around the stage.

All that movement was making them go down in a slow manner. As soon as Yuki noticed a safe distance between the floor and himself, he decided to let go.

He ended losing his balance and fell on his back, but it wasn't really painful.

Motti, on the other hand, decided to also make a landing.

Or better said: She _tried_ to also make a landing.

Maybe it was due because she wasn't paying attention, or maybe she did it on purpose, but she tripped and ended falling on top of Yuki.

He groaned a bit for the sudden weight, even if she was actually pretty light, but that sentiment of discomfort became pure laughter in no time.

"You are crazy..."-He smiled at her.

"Meow, thanks."-She smirked, then she decided to get up and extended a hand to help him.

"That wasn't a compliment."-Yuki smirked, but still decided to take his hand.

"Meow, but I decided to take it as a compliment."-Motti poked the tip of his nose.

Then she pulled the rope once more.

Okay, so there had to be an engine system controlling them, because pulling the rope was enough for her to go back up again.

He was at first going up as well, but she decided to let go of his hand before reaching a dangerous distance.

Yuki would have said something if he hadn't gotten distracted for the sudden bag that dropped on the floor.

It appeared to be tied to the same rope she was holding.

_So there is an engine system here!_

"I wonder how it works..."-He mumbled as he grabbed his chin.-"Maybe the there's a couple of pulleys up there that serve to move the ropes...Since Motti is focusing her weight and using force...But the bag might have a greater mass...I'm no mechanic but...This seems to work like a scale."-

Well...That was an idea...

_A hypothesis in fact..._

And since he is a scientist...He should test this hypothesis.

Well, he is already there and he wants to forget about the project for a while so...

"I think I'm also crazy."-Yuki mumbled as he walked over to the handles.-"Well, sometimes you have to break a few bones in order to learn."-

Maybe this isn't such a good idea-

_Welp, too late, he already pulled it._

"I'm regretting this already!"-The young astronomer yelled as he went up.

When it stopped, Yuki took a look up and noticed that, _indeed,_ there was a pulley that had the rope twisted right in the middle.

"Meow, I thought you didn't wanted to do it!"-A voice called from behind him.

Yuki turned around, but it made the rope spin him around in the process, so he kept turning his head around in order to stay face to face with his girlfriend.

"I didn't wanted to."-He responded but ended rolling his eyes at the mere idea of looking for an excuse.-"But I wanted to see how it works."-

"Meow, did you found out?"-Motti ached an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple actually...What's hard is to go back down."-He looked down, sighed, and then looked at her with pleading eyes.-"Can you help me?"-

"Meow, why would you want to go down?"-She smirked, she was fine with it, but still liked to tease him.

"Because I'm so scared that I think that I might scream again..."-Yuki used a _as-a-matter-of-fact_ tone of voice.-"...Please?"-

Motti laughed under her breath and kept her smirk.

She might be good at getting what she wants with when the little kitten eyes, but he also is too cute to resist.

"Give me your hand, meow."-She extended her ungloved hand.

Yuki did exactly what she told him to.

The moment their fingers were entwined together, Motti decided to use the strength of her legs to make herself spin, however, it also made him spin.

The boy with glasses would have been scared by it, but actually...It was very fun.

"That's cheating!"-Yuki giggled.

"Meow, no it's not!"-The young girl winked at him.

He rolled his eyes and decided to let her keep this up.

Eventually, their feet ended touching the floor once again. However, Yuki ended tripping once again, this time he fell on something.

"Meow! Are you okay?!"-Motti decided to jump and run on his direction.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine-Wait, what's this?"-Yuki took notice of something broken under him.

He got on his knees, but instead of standing up, he grabbed the object and inspected it.

_The Stargazer-Founded in October, 11, 1923._

"The Stargazer..."-He read as he brushed off some of the dust off it. It was a sign.-"This place was called The Stargazer _..._ I've never heard of-Wait...October the eleventh, Nineteen twenty three."-

Motti noticed the sudden change in Yuki's expression. In less than two seconds ago he just looked pretty interested in the name of this theater, but the mere discovery of the date that was also written on the sign made his face react as if his mind had discovered something very important at that very moment.

Then, he appeared to be connecting the dots of something important.

"That could be when this place was founded but why would someone... _Wait_...Nineteen twenty three...It can't be...Can it?"-The young astronomer mumbled that question, however, he didn't seemed to be waiting for an answer.-"...It was a thirteen year gap...This place...Could it be?..."-

"Meow, could it be what?"-The girl with green eyes spoke up with a feeling of uncertainness.-"Meow, Yuki, is something wrong? Meow?"-

"W-what? Oh! S-sorry!"-The boy took notice of how he was acting and decided to step up once again.-"The thing is...Motti, have you explored this whole place?"-

The girl with the light brown hair shook her head.

"Meow, no. Why?"-She asked with curiosity.

"Because I think...There something to this theater that...W-well...My grandfather told me a lot of stories about a certain time but...Not even _he_ was sure it was all true, because...Because he wasn't alive back then..."-He answered as he started to pass his eyes around every corner available from his perspective.-"And there wasn't any solid evidence but...I think this might be one of the places where people used to hide."-

Motti wasn't sure of what he was talking about, but the second she noticed he ran off and started to check every wall he came across, she followed suit, hoping to understand what he is looking for.

"Meow, hide?"-She finally asked.-"Hide from what? Meow?"-

"From _The Great Beyblade Injunction_."-Yuki answered with a certain feeling of excitement in his voice.-"Have you heard of it?"-

The young blader shook her head.

"Well, not many have."-He shrugged at that response, honestly, he wasn't expecting any less.-"You see, back in nineteen twenty one: world leaders from around the globe felt threatened by how not only some bladers appeared to be incredibly powerful, _but_ they also started to grow concerned with how beyblade was at the reach of any common person. They started to fear the day that a group of very powerful bladers with different ideals using their power to destroy what those leaders had built."-

"Like The Black Sun?"-Motti decided to bring an example to see if she was fully understanding what he was saying.

"Yes. Exactly like that, but the problem is that there wasn't a hint of anything like that back then. But since paranoia can be stronger than common sense, everyone vouched for the belief that the destruction of the government at the hands of beyblade was bound to happen."-Yuki nodded and elaborated on his explanation.-"And so, they passed a law that was known at first as _The Beyblade Ban_ Act. Which, as you can guess by the name, forbid anything that was related to beyblade. And things as minimal as kids having a battle became such a high offense that it was mostly punished with police brutality."-

That was awful...

A time where beyblade was so illegal that you could get beat up just for trying to have fun?

Motti couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" _However,_ as soon as it became common knowledge how this would only benefit the very group who created it, the people became resentful and the law became known as The Great Beyblade Injunction over the years."-The legendary blader of Mercury explained.-"And since mostly nobody was content with this obvious plan for government control, people decided to make clandestine places where they could battle one another."-

"Meow...So this place is one of them?"-The girl blinked and started to look around more carefully.-"Meow, but it doesn't look like a place for a battle."-

" _Exactly!_ That's when the owners of those places became creative!"-Yuki beamed with excitement.-"You see, what better way to cover a crime than with another crime?"-

"Meow?"-Honestly, the girl with green eyes couldn't see the logic behind that question.-"How does that work? Meow?"-

"Easy!"-The boy with glasses started to walk over the stage.-"They would make illegal establishments like...I don't know...Smoking areas, clandestine bars, or cabarets."-

He opted to go backstage in order to find clues of what he was looking for.

And after turning on the lantern on his phone, he noticed something.

And that's the fact that this place was _old_.

Well, it was founded back in 1923, of course it was old. But it didn't aged well.

Everything was covered in dust, there were broken objects everywhere and what they suspected to be props for the plays that took place here looked beyond terrifying due how merciless time was upon them.

Not to mention that there were mannequins that made Yuki petrify in fear.

Motti took notice of that and simply took his hand, even though she got a jump scare because of that thing as well.

As he felt the grip on his hand, he smiled nervously and decided to keep his investigation and explaining her the stories he heard.

Not letting go of her hand for a second.

"A-anyways."-The boy with blue eyes cleared out his throat.-"The twist of this scheme is that hidden in the corners of those places: there was a room called _The Backdoor_. And that's where people would hide and play beyblade to their hearts' contents, and all the noise their battles made was covered by the laughs or the music of the other businesses. Not to mention that if they indeed were caught, the police would be too distracted trying to apprehend the first criminal act, that they would most likely not realize that bladers were hiding under their noses."-

"Meow, I see."-Motti gasped as she finally understood why bladers who did this were being smart.

"Pretty clever, huh?"-Yuki giggled and she nodded.-"Now, I'm thinking that finding a house that has a clandestine theater, that's separated from the city, and was founded three years after The Great Beyblade Injunction is...Farfetched to say the least. But the thing is that, today, The Great Beyblade Injunction it's nothing more than a myth. It lasted thirteen years but since it was recognized to be a mayor failure, the people who had this idea in the first place and other world leaders who were currently in power did everything in their authority to cover up any evidence after the law was repealed...But...I'm thinking that maybe they didn't destroyed everything."-

"Meow. You think there's a Backdoor here? Meow?"-There was a lot of curiosity on her voice, she had definitely got interested in this mystery.

"Seeing how the evidence aligns almost perfectly...I'm thinking there is but... _Where?_ "-He pointed his flashlight almost everywhere he could think of.-"Do you have any ideas of where it could be?"-

The young cat lover started to think and narrowing her gaze at where light that was being emitted by Yuki's phone.

"Meow..."-She held her chin as she tried to think harder.-"...When I wanted to hide from people...Meow, I learned that I should do it at plain sight. That's where people never suspects."-

"...Well, that's a possibility but...Where would be at plain sight?"-He asked but then he realized something.-"Wait! The stage!"-

"Meow? I know I said in plain sight but that's a bit too much."-

"N-no! _Inside the stage!_ "-

With that assumption, they both ran back to where they started.

Then Yuki kneeled down and started to brush the dust off the wooden floor.

"There has to be a trap somewhere but-"-

"Meow, Let it rip!"-

Before he even finished the question, he noticed how Flame Gasher was released and started spin around the whole stage. Apparently, that's how Motti thought she could find if there was a trap door.

"Yeah, that could work."-

The young astronomer reached for his belt and as soon as he made physical contact with his launcher, his girlfriend's bey made a loud crash.

"Meow, found it!"-Motti retrieved her beyblade with a smile and walked over the place it hit.

Yuki followed suit.

"This is it."-After a couple of knocks and brushing off the dust, he noticed the way it stood out from the rest of the floor.

The girl with green eyes noticed a small piece of metal at the bottom and decided to grab it, she had to use some strength in order to lift it due to how heavy it was.

But it turned out to be nothing less than a door.

They both swooned at it, then looked at each other with a smile.

"So..."-Yuki laughed nervously and started to blush.-"Ladies first?"-

Motti smirked at him.

* * *

This was incredible.

The room under the stage was a lot smaller, but it felt bigger to them for some reason.

There were an exact amount of ten stadiums, couple of couches near them and an open bar right in the front. No doubt this was a place where bladers could just be themselves, sit back, and relax with their friends.

However...There was a bit of a chilly sensation in this very room.

"I can't believe it...It was true..."-The legendary blader of Mercury swooned as he passed a hand through his hair.-"The Great Beyblade Injunction really happened...It's not just a conspiracy, It really happened!"-

"Meow...And the bladers who rebelled made this whole place. Meow."-The girl with green eyes was also stunned by how the tale her boyfriend told her just a few moments ago turned out to be true.-"I would love to see how this place was back when it was built, meow."-

"Well, if we set aside how we would probably be behind bars just because we are bladers...I bet this place looked like a paradise for those who got to enjoy it."-He smiled while he contemplated a few of the pictures that were hanged on the wall.

"Meow, why is it so cold in here?"-Motti shivered and rubbed her hands together. At least she got a little bit of warmth from her glove in the shape of a paw.

"I don't know...Do you think it's nighttime already?"-Yuki asked, he was unsure of it, so he decided to check the time with his phone.-"Wait...It's barely about to be six o' clock."-The boy couldn't help but to also rub his hands, he was starting to feel cold as well.

"Meow..."-

"What is it?"-

"Your breath."-

The boy with blue eyes jumped back in an act of panic, he covered his mouth and blushed furiously.

"I-I'm sorry if it stinks! I forgot to brush my teeth!"-He tried to explain himself without removing his hand from his mouth.-"I'm really sorry!"-

"Meow, n-no! It's not that!"-The girl with green eyes now was the one to feel embarrassed, she could have seriously worded that better.-"Meow, I mean that I can _see_ your breath. Meow."-

After that clarification, Yuki removed his hand and his face formed an expression of confusion.

"What?"-He gasped right after asking that, because she was right.-"How can it be so cold in here?"-

It appeared that there was some kind of power able to answer that question for him.

Not with words, but lowering the temperature as a response.

Now both of them were starting to shiver quite faster than before.

"M-meow. I-It's getting...C-colder!"-Motti started to grit her teeth in an effort to keep talking.

"H-here!"-He took off his coat and used it to cover her, since he was already wearing a long sleeve shirt, it wasn't as bad for him.

Though, they were seriously starting to freeze in here.

"I-I think it's better if we l-leave!"-The boy with blue eyes suggested as he noticed how the warmth of his breath started to condense in his glasses, causing them to block his vision.

"Meow! L-let's go!"-

Instead of waiting for him to clean his beloved spectacles, Motti decided to instead grab him by his hand and drag him back from where they came from. But as they ran through the stairs, the two teenagers noticed something wrong with the trapdoor they used to enter the room in the first place.

"It's blocked!"-Yuki tried to push the door but it was useless, he cleaned his glasses and looked at it.

_It was frozen!_

"Meow, duck!"-

Before the young astronomer could react, his girlfriend had already tackled him and caused for both of them to fall from the stairs.

Which was a nice thing to do compared with what just happened.

Now they were both in absolute _shock_.

A table had just been thrown to their previous location.

They looked at each other, scared of gazing upon anything else in that room.

Because there was one thing they were sure of.

_And that's that they weren't alone in there._

"...Please tell me I lot consciousness during one of my falls and this isn't happening."-Yuki whispered, you could easily tell that he was just hoping for that explanation to be true.

"Meow...It's happening..."-As much as she loves him, she can't let him believe that poorly made lie.

And it was going to happen again.

One of the couches were floating right over their heads.

"What's going on?!"-Yuki yelled as he and his girlfriend jumped away when that piece of furniture was dropped right where they were just a second ago.

"Meow, I don't know!"-Motti yelled back.

The girl with green eyes was about to run by his side but she got suddenly busy. This time it wasn't a table or another couch.

There was pieces of _broken glass_ floating suspiciously close to her.

"M-meow..."-She started to walk back slowly.-"Meow!"-

But that action only caused the sharp pieces to be thrown in their way.

Motti decided to run, the young cat lover got a hold of her launcher and beyblade as she escaped for her dear life.

"Let it rip!"-

But Yuki had already beaten her to it.

Anubis shattered those shards of glass into way smaller pieces, small enough that even if some fell on top of the girl with green eyes, they didn't hurt her in the slightest.

"Are you okay?!"-The legendary blader of Mercury rushed to her side.

Completely unaware of the piece of fabric and the rope floating right behind him, following him as if they were snakes.

"Meow! Let it rip!"

Flame Gasher took care of saving Yuki from getting either captured or just flat out strangulated with those things.

"Let's go!"-The boy grabbed her by the hand and practically threw himself behind a counter.

He extended his hand for Anubis to return to him, while she also followed suit and grabbed her bey.

_There was a sudden silence._

Motti peeked over the counter to see if they were safe.

But she decided to get back down in the split of a second, her eyes went wide and her mouth was shut.

"M-meow!"-The young blader covered her mouth with her gloved hand.

"What is it?"-Yuki whispered.

The girl shook her head.

After receiving that response, Yuki decided to get a view of whatever it was that just tried to kill them a few moments ago.

And what he saw made him freeze.

There was a light...A blue light...

It was shaped like a person...

But inside that blue light...There were _actual pieces of a person_...

Or better said...There were _bones..._

"G-ghost!"-The young astronomer covered his mouth to mute his shriek.-"It's a ghost!"-

It appeared as if he just gave the spirit its cue.

After being identified, the creature decided to make a bit of a presentation. The light grew stronger and is started to float, as it went higher, it kept growing. At one point, all the objects scattered across the room were covered by the same light.

Everything in the room, save for the two teenagers was starting to float, but instead of keeping them up still in the air. The spirit thought it was a good idea to make them spin. At first slowly but gradually increasing the speed.

If it wasn't for the counter basically saving their skins, Yuki and Motti would also be dragged around the room in the oddest tornado that either of them have ever seen.

"I can't believe this place is haunted!"-Yuki screamed as he accidentally hit his head by trying to not being taken away by that gust of wind.-"W-well! When you think about it! It's pretty obvious that some shady acts were made here! I-I mean, I don't want to stereotype but seeing how this place was made on a dark decade and the owner was still a criminal nonetheless, I think-"-

"Meow! What do we do?!"-Motti grabbed the boy by the shoulders and stopped him from going into a tangent.

When he gets scared, he tends to talk too much.

"I-I don't know! I-I...Wait, my notes!"-A smile suddenly formed on his lips.-"I have a bit of an inclination towards the supernatural, and I wrote down a few things because it sounded interesting!"-

"Meow! And where are they?!"-She smiled as well, she wasn't sure it would work, but it was everything they had right now.

"They are in-...My room."-The boy sighed.-"Give me a second."-

Yuki pulled out his phone once again and didn't wasted a second before he called somebody.

_"Hello?"-_

"Mr. Dynamis! Quick, are you at the WBBA?!"-Normally he wouldn't start a conversation without a polite salutation, but this one was an emergency.

_"Yes."-_

"Oh, thank goodness!"-He sighed with relief as so did she.-"I need something, can you please go to my room?!"-

_"Are you sure? Because I thought you said that you didn't liked when people go to-"_

"I know what I said! Hurry! This is a situation of life or death! So, _move your skinny legs at once!_ "-He interrupted his friend out of frustration.

Motti couldn't help but to blush, she never said it out loud before, but she finds it really cute whenever Yuki loses his patience with people, gets angry, and starts to yell at their faces.

 _"Alright, I'm going."_ -Dynamis didn't sounded neither upset or offended, but he did sounded a bit concerned.- _"Is everything alright? It sounds like you are in trouble."-_

"I am!"-Yuki yelled at the phone.-"To make a long story short: I didn't had any ideas for a project that the WBBA imposed on me, Motti thought I needed a break, she brought me to a mysterious place, turns out this place is key to uncover an obscure time of our history, but it's also haunted, and we almost _got killed_!"-

 _"Wait, so you are dealing with an aggressive spirit?"-_ Dynamis asked before making a pause.-" _I'm in your room, what do you need, wow there's a disaster in here."-_

"I know! I'll clean later! I need you to check my desk and retrieve a blue notebook!"-Yuki explained, then he turned his head up and noticed how the counter he and his girlfriend were hiding in wasn't going to resist for much longer.-"Hurry up!"-

 _"I found it."-_ Dynamis said before making another pause. _-"Yuki, are you sure this is what you are looking for? I'm reading it and I just see beyblade strategies and a list of things that make Motti laugh-"_

"SKIP THAT!"-The legendary blader of Mercury's face morphed to a deeper shade of red.-"Skip that part, go to the section I marked with a purple separator!"-

 _"Alright, but could you please stop yelling?"-_ Dynamis asked him with a very cold tone of voice.- _"You know, I'm really trying to leave behind the times I wasn't of much help, and I'm making an effort during Sensitivity Training. I would appreciate it more if you treated me with a bit more of kindness."-_

The young astronomer literally had to mumble the word "What?" in absolute shock, he knew Dynamis was being taught how to be more emphatic but...What?

"Y-you are right, I'm sorry."-Yuki had to forcibly apologize.-"Is just that I'm really scared right now. I need you to check what I wrote about what to do when a ghost tries to kill you!"-

_"That's oddly specific."-_

"Because it tried to kill us!"-Yuki couldn't believe that he had to remind that detail to his friend.

_"Alright, here it says that you can trap an aggressive ghost with a reflective artifact."-_

"Reflective? Like trap them inside a mirror?"-He asked out loud.

The second Motti heard that, she looked around and ran as fast as she could as soon as she found a mirror on the wall.

"Motti wait!"-The boy called out for her the second he saw her run to a most certain danger.-"Mr. Dynamis! Are you certain of that's what we need to do?!"-

 _"I'm just reading what you wrote, I don't know if it would work, to be honest."-_ Dynamis explained.- _"Where did you even found this information anyway?"-_

"I-I don't know! Some comes from books about supernatural beings, and the rest from my favorite episodes of Ghost Harassers!"-Yuki answered.

The boy with glasses got a bit worried about his girlfriend and decided to peek up to see how she was doing.

The girl with green eyes had managed to run and ambush the ghost from behind with the mirror in her hands. Expecting to hit him with the reflective part and capture him once and for all.

However, the spirit stopped her by making her float and simply smacked the mirror from her hands. He didn't got trap inside when he touched so it was obvious that the plan wasn't going to work.

And, probably just out of spite, the ghost threw Motti to the other side of the room.

Yuki couldn't help himself and ran to her direction in order to see if she wasn't hurt.

"Motti! Motti, come on!"-He kneeled down before her and tried to help her get back on her feet as delicately as he could.-"Oh my gosh, are you okay?!"-

"M-meow...That hurt."-Motti started to sit up and grabbed her shoulder, she tried to laugh but it only came out as forceful.-"Meow, I'm okay. Sorry. Meow."-

"Don't do that again, please."-The legendary blader of Mercury instructed her and she nodded. Then he put the phone back on his ear.-"Mr. Dynamis, I-It didn't worked!"-

 _"Well of course it wouldn't! You can't just slam a spirit inside a mirror."-_ Dynamis responded. _-"It's like someone trying to slap you to make you feel less sad."-_

"Wait, what?"-Yuki's eyes went wide when Dynamis said that last part.-"You know how to deal with ghosts?!"-

 _"Of course I do, listening to a spirit's mourn it's like a child's play compared to listening to the stars."-_ Dynamis sounded quite humorous when he said that.

"Then, could you please tell me what to do with-AH!"-

Yuki's plead for help was suddenly cut short due to the spirit growing impatient and starting to levitate everything in the room once more.

The young couple tried to reach for each other's hands as soon as they started floating, but they weren't quick enough to beat the velocity the ghost had when he pulled them apart so abruptly and made them spin along with everything object that could have seriously harm them at any second.

As much as he was screaming of fear, the boy felt glad he hadn't let go of his phone.

"Mr. Dynamis! Please help me! I don't know what to do!"-He yelled as hard as he could, without caring what his friend said about yelling a while ago.

_"Yuki, the first thing that I need you to do is calm down."-_

"Calm down?! How?! I'm about to die!"-Yuki yelled again.-"This is all because I couldn't find a stupid idea for the stupid stadium! Which I _still_ haven't even done, so I'm dead either way!"-

"Meow!"-Motti could apparently hear him yelling.-"Meow, Yuki, It's not your fault! It's mine! Meow! I was the one who brought you here! It's my fault that we are in danger now, stop blaming yourself! Meow!"-

"It doesn't matter whose blame is it, okay?!"-The last thing he wanted to hear before dying was his girlfriend blaming herself.-"It doesn't matter because we are both dead anyways! You hear me, Mr. Dynamis! We are going to die, and you want me to calm down?!"-

 _"Yes! Because the more agitated you get, the more you are going to disturb the spirit that's haunting you."-_ Dynamis explained.

"Now what are you talking about?!"-The boy got less patient for every second that passed.

_"There's always a reason why a spirit gets trapped in the physical plane. Most of the time it's because their lives ended so suddenly that they couldn't bring themselves to find peace."-_

"And what do you expect me to do about it?!"-

_"You need to stop panicking and try to communicate with the spirit, appeal to what's left of their humanity, and help them get closure. Only then it will be when they can cross to the spiritual world."-_

"And how am I supposed to do that?!"-Yuki understood what Dynamis meant, but how can he appeal to the humanity of someone so mad that's making a tornado inside this very room?

 _"What do you mean 'how'?"_ -Dynamis asked in disbelief.- _"You are one of the nicests persons I know. Just try to talk to them, make them laugh, sing to them, just be nice."-_

"Are you sure it's going to work?"-The boy stopped yelling but he still looked worried.

 _"It always works for me."-_ Dynamis clearly shrugged.-" _And you know how I'm not exactly...The most understanding person around."-_

"Alright, I'm going to try talk to the ghost."-

_"Tell me later how it ends."-_

_Beep._

Did...

Did Dynamis just hang up on him?

Yuki was in shock at first, but that didn't matter. So, he put his phone back on his pocket and mumbled himself that everything was going to be alright over and over before yelling again.

" _STOP!"-_

That changed nothing.

The wind that was carrying everything up in the air hadn't stopped, but that scream was so loud that you could tell the atmosphere in the room had morphed a little bit.

"Meow! What are you doing?!"-Motti yelled in confusion.

"It's going to be okay, just trust me in this!"-Yuki smiled, then his gaze went from his girlfriend to the ceiling.-"Listen up, spirit! We are _not_ here to hurt you! We were just two kids that should have known better than breaking into someone's property!"-

Motti quickly got a clue of what he was doing, and so, she decided to follow his lead. Then, she decided to look up and communicate with the ghost as well.

"Meow! I'm really sorry!"-She apologized, and even thou she was yelling, you could tell the young cat lover was being sincere.-"Meow! If I knew that it would hurt you, I would have never come in here now or the last time! Meow, I'm sorry!"-

"Please! We didn't mean to upset you!"-The legendary blader of Mercury tried to sound as sincere as possible.-"If there's anything we can do to compensate you, we are more than willing to do it! But in return of making up for our offense, the only thing I ask you is to spare our lives! Please, we will do anything."-

"Meow, he's right! We will help you no matter what!"-The girl with green eyes nodded.

For a few seconds, there wasn't any sort of change in their current situation that could communicate an answer to their plead. But eventually the blue glow surrounding both Yuki and Motti, as well as the rest of the floating objects, started to expand until the cerulean blue was the only color visible in the room.

The light that once was covering the physical form of the spirit started to condense in the middle of the ten stadiums, but the shape of a person disappeared and it quickly resembled a blue flame of a lighter shade of blue than the one covering the entire room.

Both teenagers had to narrow their eyes at what was happening upon them, there were images being displayed on each flame, they were brief but there were two characters on each one.

Two girls.

One with long hair of a light color.

The other one with short, dark, curls.

They were dressing in a very antique style, probably from when The Stargazer was still up and running for the public.

And in most images they were...Battling.

They were laughing, screaming, and giving each other a high five at the end of every single battle they had.

All of these pictures were of these two young girls playing beyblade.

_Saving for two of them..._

Flowing smoothly, the images of the girls sharing a soft kiss took at least double of the time than what the other clips of her memories.

But in the last one...There's just one girl.

The one with the long hair.

She is scared.

She is trying to hide behind the counter.

She hears something.

She decides to look up for a second.

She sees a police officer, he looks angry.

She says something but there's no sound to figure out what she said.

The cop had his gun in hand.

There's a flash coming out of the tip of the gun...

That's the only thing that was shown before the flames stopped moving.

_That was it..._

"Meow...You were a blader."-Motti whispered at the realization, the state of shock she found herself into was overwhelmed by the pity the young girl felt for this spirit.

"But during the Great Beyblade Injunction that means..."-Yuki also felt in shock but he was also sad for what he was understanding.

"Meow, that here was the only place you could be yourself...Meow...You even fell in love here."-The girl with the green eyes finished his exact thought.

"And that was...More than ninety years ago..."-The legendary blader of Mercury sighed.-"Oh man...No wonder why you were so angry..."-

To be honest, before his journey for the legendary bladers, Yuki wasn't sure if he believed in the afterlife. His grandfather did, and thinking that there could be a place where he could find peace after leaving this world gave him some peace. But after the war of Nemesis...He isn't so sure of what to believe anymore.

But one thing is certain in this situation.

This ghost deserves some rest.

"Meow. I think it's time for you to rest."-The young blader smiled warmly.-"Meow, Is there anything we can do before you go to sleep? Meow?"-

The flame glowed strongly once again, it repeated the same memories of the two girls battling with a passion you can only find on a blader who has a strong spirit.

"...I think..."-Yuki smiled.-"I think she wants to see a battle before leaving."-

The glow became softer after he said that.

"Meow...Good thing we are both bladers."-Motti took her launcher from her belt and prepared her Flame Gasher for a match.

"So...We are doing this?"-Yuki did the same.-"While we are floating?"-He sounded dubious, but it was pretty obvious how intrigued he was of sharing a battle while he levitating in the middle of the air.

And seeing how the ghost wasn't going to put them down any time soon, they decided to point their aim to the bey stadium that was right at the center of their distance.

"Three!"-Yuki prepared his bey and took a strong stance.

"Meow, Two!"-Motti held her launcher with force.

"One!"-His gaze was blocked on his bey's destination.

_"Let it Rip!"-_

This match wasn't about who would end up victorious at the end of the battle, but it was about reminding this depressed spirit about the joys of battling someone you love just for fun.

It was a bey battle but...It felt more like a dance.

"Go, Anubis!"-Yuki commanded.

The blue beyblade started to make it's way around the stadium, gracefully dodging whatever little pieces of broken objects that were thrown its way.

Turns out the spirit thought it would be more interesting if she resumed the frantic spinning at a slightly more controlled velocity...Just slightly.

"Meow! Show him what you got, Gasher!"-Motti raised her hand with joy.

Flame Gasher practically slipped to the right before Anubis could even touch it, but it didn't end up. The movements the pink bey were making were less of dodging, and more like a dance.

A dance that Anubis was basically following with interest.

For a moment, Motti and Yuki looked at each other with a smile on their faces, they knew what the other was doing, but should they break it up?

Well...There wasn't any indication of the spirit not liking this display shown before her.

Quite the contrary actually.

It seemed that the flame at the center of the room dispersed to pretty much everywhere, it looked so beautiful, it was like the water inside a fountain getting condensed and liberated so it can be splashed to its heart content.

It seriously looked like an act of magic, every ray of light started to run in circles like a herd of bats flying freely in the middle of the nocturnal sky.

And as if it was part of a sister act, the glow that surrounded the two teenagers had disappeared.

But nothing fell to the ground.

It was like the tornado that almost killed them a few moments ago but more... _Peaceful._

"Meow! I think she likes it!"-Motti giggled as she started to move around while she floated freely.

_Huh...They can move more smoothly than when they were being controlled._

"I think so too!"-Yuki also laughed, it was mostly an act of relief. Honestly there was a possibility of this backfiring in their faces but he didn't wanted to worry about any sort of negative outcomes.

_Specially when nothing went wrong!_

Maybe it was because he was having way too much fun, but as soon as the boy felt a wall collide with his back, he decided to use his knees to give a jump that launched him to his girlfriend's direction.

Motti was a bit surprised when she found herself being grabbed by her hands, but instead of asking any sort of unnecessary questions, she decided to entwine her fingers with Yuki's and enjoy their flight for as long as she could.

"Meow! Look!"-The girl with green eyes looked down and gasped in amazement.

The legendary blader of Mercury followed her gaze and his breath was also taken away by something he never expected to see right now.

The stadium where they were having their battle had broken from its base on the floor and it started to spin faster than both of the beys inside it. And not only that, but the stadium started to float a few inches from the floor.

"What's this?"-Yuki stared at it with his eyes wide open.-"Wait...The strength of the tornado...The density of the- _This is like a simulation of zero gravity!_ "-The boy beamed.

_It suddenly became so clear._

Since the were too distracted with the spinning stadium, they didn't realized that their beys weren't capable of keeping up with the velocity of the stadium once it surpassed their own.

So, one after the other, both beyblades slipped away slowly and ended on the floor in no time.

_It was a tie._

"Whoops."-Yuki flinched after his bey fell.

However, if you consider how the tornado that was making them float suddenly stopped, you could tell that losing the battle was the least of their worries.

"Meow...Big whoops."-Motti said as she felt how the air that moved them around had ceased to exist.

The young couple hugged as if there was no tomorrow as they made their way back to the floor, in what could be considered afterwards as a painful speed.

Fortunately, just a couple of inches before their bodies met the ground, the blue glow returned and not only stopped them from hurting themselves, but it laid them on the floor as gently as possible.

Not that they realized it thought.

They had their eyes shut through the whole experience.

"Meow...Did we got hurt?"-Motti asked as she slowly opened her green eyes.

"...I don't know...Oh..."-Yuki opened his eyes and noticed how there was nothing to fear anymore.-"Phew, we are fine."-

Before something else could be said, the little blue flames started to make their way to the center of the room and met each other once again.

But instead of forming a bigger flame or a scary silhouette with a corpse inside, it became the clear image of the girl.

The girl with the long hair.

She had a smile as bright as the one shown in her memories, she looked so content.

And she was, because her heart finally healed after all these years.

The poor creature used both her hands to grab two tips of her dress that were on opposite ends.

She extended them and slightly folded her knees after crossing her legs, she was saying goodbye.

And just like that, she disappeared.

_Leaving nothing but a small laugh behind._

.

.

.

The pair of teenagers froze for at least a couple of minutes, their eyes glued to the ceiling moments after the last bit of blue light disappeared.

"It guess...That's that."-Yuki mumbled.

"Meow. I can't believe what just happened."-Motti answered, she was also mumbling.

"Me neither."-The boy with glasses smiled a little bit.-"I'll be honest...This is _not_ how I suspected my day would go."-

"Meow?"-She ached an eyebrow and smirked.

"I don't know, I just thought that I would be locked in my room trying to come up with more bad ideas for the WBBA...Then you brought me to an abandoned theater, I found evidence of something even my grandfather wasn't sure was true, and then...We basically liberated the spirit of a girl who died here...This was a pretty... _Interesting_ way of getting my mind off work."-

"Meow, don't pile this on me."-Motti giggled.-"Meow, my plan was just to show you the stage and play with the ropes. I had no idea about the ghost, meow."-

"Life is weird, sometimes."-Yuki also had to laugh.

"Meow, that's what makes it fun."-She shrugged.-"Meow...Also...Meow, your grip is too tight."-

"What? _Oh._ "-

Guess that since they were processing what just happened, the boy with blue eyes completely forgot that he was still sitting in the floor with his arms around his girlfriend.

He was about to let go and apologize repeatedly, but then he noticed something.

_Motti was also still holding him with a firm grip, and she also gave no sign of letting go any time soon._

Yuki looked down and his gaze became a bit softer, so did hers.

"That was...Pretty scary..."-He whispered.

Instead of laughing, giggling, or answering at all with a typical _meow_ , the girl with green eyes just nodded slowly.

They kept their eyes locked on each other, not caring for how long.

Seconds...

Minutes...

Even _hours_ could pass and they still wouldn't care.

Is like...There was something that needed to be done before even consider letting go of each other.

...The idea of what it was crossed their minds at the exact same moment. You could say so because of how their cheeks became a bright red.

"Hey...Motti."-Yuki had no need of saying her name since he was like five inches apart from her but didn't cared.-"You know...I think I'm...I think I'm ready..."-

"Meow?"-The young cat lover whispered, she had an idea of what he meant, but still wanted to hear it.

"To do the...To do the _thing..._ "-He whispered, the red on his cheeks grew deeper.-"To kiss you."-

Her heart almost jumps out of her chest in a beat.

_It's. About. Freaking. Time._

Ever since they started dating, she noticed how even if he liked the physical contact, Yuki was pretty _damn slow_ when it came to taking initiative on starting it. But that's due to his personality, he is a quiet, polite, and very compliant boy. Not exactly an expert when it came to take the initiative in a relationship.

And Motti was...Well, she was very sweet and loved physical contact, and he _loved_ that about her. She could be affectionate enough for the two of them until he was ready to display affection on his own will, but...

Since their biggest fear is to make the other one feel like their obligated to something...They really hadn't found an opportunity to share their first kiss without being frightened of the slight possibility the other wasn't ready.

And it's not like they didn't wanted to do it. _They wanted to._

And right now...It felt like the moment.

_Who knew all it would take was an indescribably strange adventure that seriously came out of nowhere and nearly kills them more than once in the span of at least three hours?_

"Meow...I'm ready too."-She mumbled, her smile remained soft but you could tell she could hardly contain her excitement.

"That's...Great... _Then-_ "-He almost swooned, for once in his life he was becoming a man of lost words. The boy with blue eyes swallowed hard and tried again.-"Can I...Can I kiss you?"-

Oh, why does he have to be so polite all the time?! I only makes him more adorable!

The young blader tried to come up with an answer but the only thing that came out was a weak sound that appeared to be enough for the both of them.

"T-then I guess I...I s-should-"-

_Alright._

Not to be rude, but he seriously needed a push.

Motti decided to, _once again_ , take the first step.

Her lips collided with his so softly in a way that almost felt familiar. Yuki opened his eyes wide as his brain tried to register what was happening right now.

_Motti just kissed him..._

_And it's like his heart just exploded and a million fireworks._

Before the legendary blader could finish processing what would become the most exciting feeling in his short life, he felt how the soft feeling on his lips was being cut as Motti started to pull back.

She distances away and looks at his with the most bashful grin he has ever seen her make.

And it made her look absolutely _beautiful._

"...Was that okay? Meow-"-

Now she was the one that got cut up on her words.

Yuki had barely starting to get a taste on what they have been missing out, he wasn't gonna give it up _so soon_.

At first, Motti was in absolute _shock._

Her cute nerd of a boyfriend had just kissed her...

_The boy who can't hold her hand without asking her first just put both hands on her cheeks and draw her gently onto his direction in order to meet her with a kiss._

Good thing she had the patience to wait for it, because it definitely paid off.

Eventually they had to break away in a matter of minutes.

Who knew there would be something so incredibly amazing that could make you _hate_ breathing as a result of it?

"Meow."-Motti's blush went deeper.-"I take that it was nice."-

" _Real nice._ "-Yuki giggled.-"Almost made me forget what we just lived and...It almost made me forget about..."-

His smitten smile quickly morphed into a look of realization.

"About the change in the rotational kinetic energy of our beys that happened when... _When the stadium started to spin as well!_ "-

The boy was so excited that he had to cover his mouth with his hand in order to silence his excitement.

It didn't helped.

"That's it! Motti, _that's it!_ "-The boy couldn't contain his happiness and trapped his girlfriend in a strong bear hug.-"You are a genius!"-

"Meow?"-Now she had to wonder if he hit his head.

"Don't you get it?!"-He beamed and she shook her head.-"Well, it's very simple, I just- _Wait_ , I need to write it somewhere- _I need to sketch the first prototype!"-_

Yuki got back on his feet very quick and held Motti's hands so she could get up as well.

"Let's go! I'll explain it on the way back!"-

The girl with the green eyes smiled.

Even if she couldn't fully understand what was going on, she was glad he had beaten his creative block.

She knew he could do this.

_Even if it took the weirdest of experiences to inspire him again._

But well, if that what it takes...

Then it's always worth it.

The End.


End file.
